


fin.

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you'll hate me





	fin.

Bella POV: 

 

He left me. He left me standing alone, in the middle of the fucking forest. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I had no idea where he was or where I was for the matter. All I wanted to do was go home. Where was home? Where was I? Why the hell did I think it would be a good idea to chance a vampire into the forest. "stupid," I whispered to myself.


End file.
